Macy's Nightmare
by mocasoul
Summary: JONAS FANFIC Macy slips and hits her head waking up to see a very different Nick, Joe and Kevin. ONESHOT


Macy was walking down the hall of Horace Mantis Academy with her best friend, Stella, gushing about her favorite band, Jonas. It still amazed her that she was going to school with her crushes, the very thing she cherishes.

"So, Stella, I was wondering if you could ask Jonas to write a single page diary entry for my fan website. I mean, it would be amazing to know what goes on inside the great minds of Jonas. Especially Nick." she said with a starry-eyed sigh.

"Macy. We've already discussed this…Leave Jonas Alone!"

"But…"

"Macy. They are normal guys and I feel weird asking them to put their thoughts and feelings out on some blog. You have to get over this whole star struck thing. I mean, you know they're just normal guys, right?"

"Yeah…but, that's the thing. They aren't normal guys. Normal guys aren't nice to a girl because he just wants to be nice to her. Normal guys don't sing heartfelt songs about a girl without wanting to sleep with her. Normal guys…" she said but was interrupted when she slipped in a puddle of water by the water fountain and was knocked unconscious. When she came to, she was in the nurse's office.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Honey," the nurse said, "You're in the nurse's office. You slipped in a puddle of water and fell. You hit your head pretty bad. You need to go home or to the hospital."

"No, I fine." she said and the nurse gave her a skeptical look. "Really, I am." she said remembering that she had a class with Nick and she didn't want to miss seeing him.

"Listen, you could have a concussion and I really don't think the school is insured for that. You could be one costly liability. Now…"

"I swear that I'm okay. I don't even have a headache. I'm okay. Please, let me stay."

"I don't know…"

"I promise that if I feel even the slightest bit weird I will come to your office and you can send me home. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure, fine. It seems like you're okay. I guess you're one of those kids that bounce back after something like that. But, seriously, if you feel dizzy or anything. Come here."

"I will, and thank you." Macy said as she walked out of the office. She was walking to her class when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Nick was standing outside with a skater looking boy she knew didn't go to their school. She was going to walk over to them to see what was going on, but she was stopped in her tracks when she saw Nick hand the kid a bag of weed. Her eyes grew big and she wanted to scream. Nick saw her and ended the drug deal with the kid with an exchange of drugs for money.

"Sup, Macy? Want to visit the candy store today? I got weed, salvia, ecstasy, meth…"

"Nick, how long have you been doing this? I thought…I thought…"

"Look, you want some shit or not?" Nick said in an agitated tone."

"No! Absolutely not! I don't do drugs…and neither should you."

"I don't do them. All good dealers don't use their own shit…that shit could get you fucked up and you wouldn't get any fucking money. It's just business. So, you sure do don't want anything?" he said waving around a bag of pills and Macy wanted to throw up. "This is top notch shit. Let me make a deal with you. I'll let you try this for free and the next is half price."

"No, thanks…" she trailed off as she walked backwards staring at Nick with disgust. How could he do this to her? Maybe he started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Like all young celebrities do now. But, Nick would never do that. Something was wrong, she thought as she sat in class staring at Nick as if he had told her he hated her. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Macy was walking towards Stella standing by her locker when she noticed her fresh black eye and bloodied lip hidden with concealer, eye shadow, and lip gloss.

"Stella, what happened?!" Macy said as she gingerly touched her face.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. "I mean…it's nothing. I got a little careless with the sewing machine and bumped my eye against it." she said laughing, but Macy saw tears in her eyes.

"Stella," Joe said straining to sound calm. "I need to talk to you. It'll only take a second, Macy." he said as he grabbed Stella and dragged her a few feet away from Macy. Macy saw that Stella was crying and she looked afraid, but every time Joe looked in her direction he was smiling but he frowned when he was talking to Stella.

"I didn't tell her…" Stella said weakly and Joe, roughly grabbed her arms and she heard Stella wince. First Nick, now Joe. What the heck was going on? Suddenly, the intercom came on with an announcement, but Macy only heard the last part of it because she was staring at Joe hurt her friend. The bell rang and she saw Stella run toward the girl's restroom. She would have followed her, but there was a rush of people running around towards a fight and she was lost in the crowd. Teachers were in the hallway telling the students to get to class or they would get detention so she went to class.

The announcement she didn't hear earlier was that there was an assembly being held in the auditorium during the last class. As people filed into the auditorium she saw Joe hold Stella close to him, and he was making a silent apology. Stella accepted it, but she was crying. Macy stood there frozen trying to figure out what was going on with Nick and Joe.

She didn't realize that she was standing there so long until she was the only one in the hallway. She walked in and sat down in the back of the dim room not wanting to interrupt the speaker. Everyone was crammed in the front and only she and Kevin were sitting in the very back. He was sitting on the opposite end of the row, but she could still see him. It was nice to know that he was just regular Kevin…of Jonas. She didn't know what happened to his brothers. They had never acted like this before. Maybe it happened after they hung out with that actor whose always in the news for drinking and partying. It was his fault that he tainted two out of the three Jonas…or she thought it was only two until she saw a girl with red, curly hair on her knees in front of him. Macy sat there frozen as she saw the girl's head bob up and down in his lap and she knew that he was getting a blow job. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he gripped a hand full of her hair as his other hand squeezed the arm of the seat. He turned to see Macy staring at them and he tugged on the girl's fiery hair and pointed in Macy's direction.

"Hey, Fiona, someone wants to watch." Kevin said smirking. The girl stopped and looked at Macy as if she was going to kill her.

"Enjoying the show? Bitch…" she said before she returned her mouth to Kevin's cock. He laughed slightly before his face contorted with pleasure as the girl continued sucking his cock. Suddenly, she heard Kevin grunt slightly and the girl got off her knees wiping off her mouth. The girl applied lip gloss as Kevin zipped up his pants and went on as if he just didn't get his cock sucked in the back of the auditorium. This was more than Macy could take. She left the auditorium and was about to leave when she slipped and fell in front of the water fountain.

"No!" she yelled out as she woke up and saw that she was in the nurse's office. She looked around the room and her stomach turned as she thought about what happened after she left the office. "Not again…"

"What was that, honey?" the nurse said with a concerned look of her face.

"What happened?"

"You slipped in a puddle of water and fell. You hit your head pretty bad. You need to go home or to the hospital."

"Oh no…" she groaned thinking about what was to come next. Nick the drug dealer, Joe the abuser, and Kevin the man slut…

"But, I don't think there's anything wrong with you other than a nasty bump on the head. I don't think you have a concussion or anything, so you should be fine. You're okay to go to class." the nurse said as she smiled and walked Macy out to the hallway. Macy wished she could stay there because she didn't want to face her imperfect Jonas. She hesitated at the door but walked into the hallway.

"Macy!" Stella said as she rushed up to her and hugged her. "Are you okay? I was worried about you." she said and Macy didn't see a black eye or a bloody lip.

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "Where's Joe?"

"Why would you ask for Joe?" Stella said looking completely confused.

"He's…he's your boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?! Hardly…" Stella said laughing. "I mean, we have a crush on each other, but we're just friends. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" she said noticing that Stella was staring at her funny. "I'm fine."

"Okay…"

"Where's Nick?"

"I don't know. Aren't you going to see him in class in a minute or two?"

"Right. Never mind. Where's Kevin?"

"Okay, what's going on? You never ask about their whereabouts this much. You sure you're okay? For real."

"Hey, Macy." she heard Nick call out with Joe and Kevin at his sides. "We heard you slipped and hit your head pretty bad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…do you have any salvia on you?"

"Salvia? What's that?" Nick said looking confused.

"Nothing." Macy said with a starry-eyed sigh and everyone just looked at her.

"So," Joe said to Kevin breaking up the awkward silence. "What's up with you and Fiona?" he asked and Macy almost fainted. It couldn't be real. Kevin couldn't have gotten a blow job by Fiona. Could he?

"Nothing. She asked me out on a date, but I turned her down. She's not my type."

"Hey, Macy," Nick said to her and she felt like she was going to faint. "Do you want me to walk to you class? I'll carry your books if you want."

"Sure…" she said as she fainted and Nick caught her.


End file.
